


Countdown

by wolfsdottir13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsdottir13/pseuds/wolfsdottir13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of fluffy, funny and smutty scenes between Astrid and Hiccup counting down to their wedding. Will contain detailed descriptions and smut :) You have been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two and a half Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So this is my first time posting on the site, and I'm not too sure how it all works :P Please let me know if I've done anything wrong!

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS.  
“You are such an ass!” Astrid hit his arm, making Hiccup laugh and rub the spot she'd hit.   
“Yeah, but you love me for it.” he grinned, pulling her to a stop so he could kiss her. She groan against his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Astrid pulled back and smiled. She nuzzled his nose, smiling and biting her lip.   
“You wanna go home?” she looked up at him through hooded eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. Hiccup kissed her again, pulling her towards the path that led to their house. It was actually Hiccup's house, Stoic had given it to him just after Toothless had started wrecking everything in the house.   
Hiccup opened the door, grinning before pulling Astrid to him, kissing her deeply. He'd gotten bigger, taller and stronger, turning into a very attractive young man who showed that he could care for others, others being Toothless and Astrid.   
Astrid giggled loudly as Hiccup pulled her closely, pulling her up to meet him. Something about him made a girly side of her come out, and she wasn't sure how he did it. She kicked the door closed before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hiccup smiled against Astrid's lips, moving them both up the stairs and into their bedroom. They both fell on the bed, a mess of giggling and horny flesh. Hiccup pulled back slightly, pulling his tunic off of his chest before attacking Astrid's neck with his lips. Astrid knotted her hands in his hair, moaning as one of his hands moved down and into her skirt. Astrid leaned up to kiss him, pulling at her tunic as well. Hiccup pulled it off, pulling at her breast bindings at the same time.   
Soon, both teenagers were completely naked. Hiccup moved down from Astrid's neck, kissing his way down to her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Astrid moaned loudly, bucking her hips against him. She could feel her self getting wetter and wetter, probably making the material of her panties drip. Hiccup smirked, his fingers feeling the material damped. His own arousal was throbbing painfully, all he wanted to do was slam in and out of her, but she needed more than that. She needed to be loved.   
Hiccup moved one hand back down to her underwear, pulling them down her pale legs. He kissed his way down to her sex, kissing the inside of her thigh and listening to her moan. He smiled, looking up to see Astrid's eyes closed, her pink lips slightly parted and her legs wide open for him. He liked seeing her like this, completely open for him.   
Astrid gasped loudly as Hiccup stroked her folds, shoving a finger inside her. She pushed against his hand, needing more. She reached up and tangled a hand in his hair, pulling gently. Hiccup looked up at her, watching her face as he inserted another finger. Astrid moaned loudly, raking the hand that wasn't in Hiccup's hair through her own. When did the geeky, scrawny future chief get so good in the bedroom department?   
All thoughts of Hiccup the Useless flew out of her head as Hiccup kissed her passionately, settling his hips just below hers. Astrid pressed her self against him, silently demanding that he hurry up and FUCK her. Hiccup looked at her softly before thrusting slightly in, making her moan and push against him, sliding him in deeper. Hiccup moaned, kissing her deeply while waiting for her to get used to the size of him. When Astrid kissed back Hiccup started up a fast pace, slamming in and out of her. Astrid groaned loudly, rolling her hips with his thrusts.   
“Gods, Hiccup!” Astrid moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Hiccup's waist, digging her feet into his arse. Hiccup pushed deeper into her, making her scream loudly as his member dragged over the bundle of nerves deep inside of her. Hiccup moved one hand down, rubbing small circles just above her clitoris, making her scream again. He could feel she was close, just one last thrust..  
Astrid's vision was clouded as she released, clamping around Hiccup firmly. Hiccup followed closely, shooting his load into Astrid with a grunt.   
Hiccup dropped his head to Astrid's shoulder, panting loudly as they both came down from their highs. Hiccup moved his head up to kiss Astrid and pulled out of her. Astrid groaned against his lips, missing the joining of both of them. Hiccup rolled off of her, lying beside her. Astrid curled up against his side, smiling.   
“I love you, you know that right?” Hiccup looked at her. Astrid kissed his cheek as he pulled a fur around both of them.   
“I love you too.” Astrid grinned up at him. Hiccup kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. “Only two and a half weeks.”  
“Good.”


	2. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup got drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think I have this all sorted out, so thanks for all the support!

Hiccup woke up in his own bed alone. Fuck, his head hurt. Why? Where was Astrid? She was normally here in the mornings. Hiccup put a hand on his forehead, squinting his eyes closed. Why did the light hurt his head?   
He heard the door to the other room squeak. Hang on, door? Hiccup looked around and saw that he was in his father's house and not his own. Why was he here? What the Hel had happened last night?! He looked up to see Stoick grinning at him madly.   
“Mornin' son!” he shouted, clapping Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup winced in main and groaned.   
“Ow..” he mumbled, looking around. Toothless was no where to be seen. “What happened?” Hiccup asked.   
“I wouldn't, know, son. Astrid does though.” Stoick couldn't help but grin. Hiccup groaned again, the sound hurting his head. Why did he have such a bad headache? “All I know is that you were very drunk last night.”   
“Oh,” Hiccup groaned, rolling out of bed to attach his foot to his leg. He pulled a tunic over his head and stood up, trying not to throw up now that the room was spinning. Hiccup staggered towards the door, just about able to pull it open. Stoick laughed as soon as the door was closed- he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what had happened last night. He knew where Toothless was, Astrid had come back last night with Hiccup pretty much humping her in front of him.   
“He's drunk, I told him not to, but he didn't listen.” She'd told him, dumping Hiccup in his bed and pulling his shirt off.   
“So why is he here?” Stoick had asked, crossing his arms.   
“Cause there is no way in Asgard I am dealing with him in the morning. I'll be at our house with Toothless and Stormfly. Thanks,” Astrid had skipped out of the house and onto Toothless' back, who proceeded to walk back to the house Astrid and her parents lived in.   
Hiccup walked, no stumbled, around the village along the path that would lead him to his own home, and not his childhood home. His main concerns were to find Astrid and find Toothless. They would both know what was going on, he was sure of it.   
It seemed to take him for ever to get up to their house. He pushed the door open to find Astrid sitting on the bed with Toothless' head in her lap.   
“Hey.” he mumbled, rubbing his head. Toothless trotted over, growling slightly at him. Hiccup winced and groaned, patting Toothless' head. “Yeah, hey bud.” Astrid laughed as he walked over to the bed and flopped down.   
“Hi.” she laughed.   
“Strid? My head hurts.” he whined. “Everything is hurting my head.” he looked up at his fiancée and groaned again. She laughed, kissing his shoulder.   
“And why is that?” she asked, standing up to make him some mint tea mixed with some lavender and sage. That would get rid of the headache.   
Hiccup rolled onto his back while Stormfly jumped onto the bed to sleep.   
“I have no idea, that's why I came to find you.” he admitted. Astrid snorted. “Strid what happened last night?”  
“Oh, no. you are not getting that out of me until your hang over has gone a little bit more.” Astrid grinned at him. “Here, drink this.” Hiccup sat up and took the cup off of her, sipping at the hot liquid. Astrid scratched Toothless behind the ear, looking up at Hiccup.   
“OK,” he sighed. “What happened last night?” Astrid grinned.   
“Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs came by with Ruffnut. We all went up one the hill side to drink a little... and you drank more than the rest of them.” Astrid grinned.   
“What did I do while I was drunk?” Hiccup asked, almost too scared to ask.   
“Do you really want to know?” Astrid asked him, trying not to laugh.   
“I kinda have to.” Hiccup waited for her to tell him he'd killed someone or ran around the village naked.   
“Well, to start with you were just really touchy, like you couldn't stop touching my hand. Then it turned into a make out session, and then you tried to take my clothes off.” she told him as he cringed.   
“Oh, Gods I'm sorry..”   
“It gets worse.” she told him. “You then started to actually trying to have sex with me in front of every one else. I had to pretty much throw you on Toothless to get you home, and by the time we did get home, you were pretty much dry humping me in front of your dad. Then you passed out.” Hiccup groaned and flopped backwards.   
“OH, Gods Astrid I am so sorry!” he groaned. Astrid giggled slightly, lying next to him. Stormfly gave the couple an annoyed look before jumping away from them both and over to Toothless.   
“It's OK, you were very cute and sexy.” Astrid bit her lip and tried not to smile.   
“Oh, I’m glad you think that drunk Hiccup is sexy, maybe he should come back.” Hiccup groused. Astrid scowled.   
“Hiccup,” she scowled. “You know that's-” she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Hiccup pulled her so she was lying on top of her. Astrid pulled back for air, which Hiccup seemed to not need as his lips just kissed their way down to her neck.   
“Hic..Hiccup..” Astrid stuttered.   
“MM?” Hiccup smirked. Something about Astrid just made him madly confidant and happy.   
“You know it's only two weeks until our wedding..” she looked down at him as his lips stopped moving. “Hiccup?”   
“Finally.” he mumbled. “I've been waiting far too long. Did you sleep here last night?”   
“No,” Astrid shook her head. “I came up this morning.” Hiccup had taken to staying in their house while Astrid still had to stay with her parents. “I knew you'd find me here after you got a little less... spewy.” she grinned at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled to her.   
“Only two weeks.” he mumbled to her.   
“I think I can last that long, Drunk.” Astrid giggled as Hiccup groaned.   
“You are so lucky I’m in love with you.” he narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned back.  
“I know.”


	3. Eleven days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say THANK YOU for all the support :)

Astrid sat back and watched Hiccup and Toothless... play. It was the only way to describe what was going on. Hiccup was trying to jump on Toothless' tail and failing miserably.   
Astrid looked up when Hiccup and Toothless walked over to her.   
“You OK?” she asked, looking up to them both.   
“We're going for a fly, is that OK?” Hiccup pulled her to her feet, kissing her quickly. Eleven days.   
“That's fine.” Astrid nodded. “Take care of him.”   
“I'm sure I’ll be fine.” Hiccup grinned.   
“I was talking to you,” Astrid grinned back. “I like Toothless more.”   
“Ah,” Hiccup sighed. “I knew there was a reason you were marrying me, it's to get to my dragon.”  
“Of course.” Astrid grinned at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, kissing her again. “I'll be OK here. Actually, you should go.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Why?”  
“I'm not telling you!” Astrid told him, scowling.   
“Fine, don't tell me.” Hiccup strolled over to Toothless, jumping on his back and adjusting his leg.   
“I won't.” Astrid smiled. “I'll see you later?” Hiccup nodded before Toothless jumped into the sky. Astrid made her way back to her house, hoping neither her mother or father would hear her come in. she wasn't in luck.   
“Where have you been?” her mother demanded.   
“Up on the cliff side-”  
“How can you spend so much time dawdling?! We have things to organise! It's only eleven days!” her mother scolded.   
“Sorry,” Astrid mumbled, walking up the stairs towards her room. She had things to finish in time for the wedding. Things like the pillow she was embroidering. The whole village seemed to have this misconception that she couldn't actually do any of the normal girl stuff. She could, she just chose not to.   
She sat on her bed, Stormfly watching her movements as she rooted through the trunk at the end for the piece of fabric that would turn into a pillow very soon. She was going to give it to Hiccup as his wedding present along with a new knife that Gobber was helping her make.   
Astrid sat by the window where the summer sun was shining through. She only had to wait eleven more days until she and Hiccup were married. She could wait that long.   
The red cloth she held in her hand was almost finished, she only had to put a few more details on. The design was a dragon that somehow resembled Hiccup wrapped around it's flame which represented Astrid. She'd made the design the night Stoick had made the comments.   
“You're like a dragon and it's fire, both dangerous but never to one another.” He'd told them both before walking away to do something chief like.   
Astrid was interrupted by a knock at the door. She hid the sewing and picked up her axe.   
“Come in.” she called. Her mother and her Aunt walked in. “What do you want?”   
“How dare you talk to us like that!” her mother snapped. “We're here with your wedding dress. To fit it.”   
“Oh,” Astrid frowned. She hadn't realised that she had to do all of that. Wouldn't it just fit when she put it on? She didn't care what she would look like, she was marrying Hiccup. “Do I have to?”   
“YES!” Her mother scolded, her hand twitching to hit the blonde girl over the head. “You're marrying the chief's son!”  
“OH, yeah.” Astrid had honestly forgotten about that. To her Hiccup was just Hiccup, not some very important chief's son. He was just Hiccup. “I forgot.” she mumbled, looking out of the window. She saw Toothless dive down towards the water, Hiccup clinging on for dear life. Her mother followed her gaze, frowning at what she saw.   
“That boy... some times it is so very obvious he likes the dragon more. Its wrong.” her mother muttered.   
“I know he loves Toothless more, and that's never going to change.” Astrid told her, pulling her top and skirt off to pull her wedding dress over her head. “Toothless was there for him when I wasn't. I’m just happy he's even spent time with me.” Astrid told them both.   
“Well, you're silly to think so.” her Auntie snapped, sorting the dress out. “How can he ever love you properly when that stupid lizard-”  
“Toothless isn't stupid!” Astrid yelled at her. “He's amazing!”   
“Hush!” her mother snapped. Astrid rolled her eyes.   
“He'll never love you properly with that silly lizard around, or if you speak out of turn.” her aunt told her. Astrid glared at her.   
As soon as the pins were in place, Astrid changed again and ignored them. They didn't know anything about her and Hiccup. 

Hiccup landed on the cliff and jumped off of Toothless's back.   
“That was brilliant, huh bud?” Hiccup grinned. Toothless nodded in agreement. It was fun soaring through the air with Hiccup, doing turns and twists. Toothless looked up as he heard someone running down the hill towards them. Astrid flung her self at Hiccup, burying her face in his neck. Hiccup caught her, just, before pulling her away to look at her.   
“What's wrong, Astrid?” he asked, concerned.   
“You love me, right?” Astrid could have kicked her self for being so girlish.   
“Astrid, what's going on?” Hiccup asked, hugging her tightly. “Of course I love you. What's caused this?”  
“My stupid Aunt and mother.” she grumbled, kissing his cheek. “I'm sorry, I just needed to know.” she stepped away and scratched Toothless's head, making the dragon purr.   
“What did they do? Give you my head on a platter?” he asked, stroking Toothless gently.   
“They were just saying stupid stuff, like you wouldn't like it if I spoke out of turn.” she told him, not meeting his eyes.   
“That's why I love you though. You're you. You're perfect as you are, that's the Astrid I’m marrying, not some silly girl who can't throw an axe.” Hiccup stood behind her, smiling. He kissed her neck and Astrid moaned, leaning back against him.   
“We should stop..” Astrid mumbled, not actually moving to stop him.   
“Why?” Hiccup asked against her neck.   
“Cau..cause people might... Hiccup..” she moaned. Hiccup pulled away from her and smiled, kissing her cheek.   
“Stopping.”


End file.
